Kamen Rider Kiva
Kamen Rider Kiva is the title of the 2008 Kamen Rider Japanese tokusatsu television series produced by Toei Company and Ishimori Productions. It premiered on January 2, 2008, following the finale of Kamen Rider. It will be a part of TV Asahi's 2008 Super Hero Time block with Engine Sentai Go-onger. Advertisements show a Horror film theme to the series, with the motif for Kamen Rider Kiva as a vampire. The advertising slogan for the series is . The first episode began with a commemoration of the series in honor of the seventieth anniversary of Shotaro Ishinomori's birthday. Synopsis Twenty-two years after the disappearance of his father, Wataru Kurenai (portrayed by Koji Seto) lives in an infamous "haunted house" where he is destined as Kamen Rider to fight life-draining monsters belonging to the Fangire Clan, the very race his father fought years ago before his disappearance. Wataru must also deal with a second rider in the series (named ) who is part of an organization seeking to destroy the Fangire menace, as well as kill Kiva for being a greater threat than the Fangire themselves. The story is split between the actions of Wataru in the present (2008) and his father Otoya in the past (1986), slowly revealing the story behind the Fangire Clan and Kiva. Characters The characters of Kamen Rider Kiva are spread throughout two time periods, each related to one another. There are the actions of Otoya Kurenai and the Fangire Hunter Yuri Aso in the year 1986 that result in the various Fangire that persist to the current day, in 2008, with Otoya's son Wataru (as Kamen Rider Kiva) and Yuri's daughter Megumi (also a Fangire Hunter), dealing with the Fangire to prevent deaths. Fangire The are stained glass-based vampires who feed off of the of humans to survive, with which they can disguise themselves as humans. Because of this, aware humans have formed a group to hunt the Fangire. However, thus far only Kiva and IXA (Keisuke Nago) have been able to defeat and shatter a Fangire. Though Kiva captures its soul, IXA wipes out the Fangire's existence. It may also be noted that Fangires themselves (especially stronger Fangires like the Checkmate Four, especially Queen) are also capable of shattering other Fangires. Episodes Each episode's title is a word or phrase relating to music and a phrase describing the episode separated by a symbol from musical notation. From episode 2 onward, Kivat begins each episode by stating a piece of trivia about music, art, and other subjects. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ''Climax Deka'' A movie titled opened in theaters on April 12, 2008. It features a meeting between the characters of Kiva and the characters of Kamen Rider. They team up to fight a new evil Imagin who has teamed up with the Fangire Clan. Alongside Climax Deka, a short film titled will be shown as double feature. ''The King of Hell Castle'' will be in theaters on August 9, 2008. It will feature two new Riders who have been shown in silhouettes in Japanese children's magazines, , who is a monster hunter named played by , partnered to and the villain of the movie , a death-row inmate who transforms into , portrayed by Ken Horiuchi of the comedy troupe Neptune. ''Den-Liner, Into Space! is a planetarium show using the cast of ''Kiva and Den-O to teach children about the universe. It is being shown at the Kagoshima Municipal Science Hall's planetarium between January 2 and March 30, 2009. Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * vocal effects - Guest actors * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kiva, Garulu - *Kamen Rider IXA - *Basshaa - *Fangire, Dogga - Songs ;Opening theme *"Break the Chain" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: Tourbillon, Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Tourbillon *:The single "Break the Chain" was released on March 26, 2008. In its first day of sales, it hit #3 on the Oricon daily charts for singles. It then reached #3 on the weekly charts. ;Ending theme *"Destiny's Play" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: NKMD **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 8-15, 17-18, 22 *:The single "Destiny's Play" was released on April 2, 2008. A special edition CD/DVD single was also released containing the music video. TETRA-FANG is a "Limited Rock Unit" for Kiva, with Koji Seto on vocals, YUJI on guitar, ROY on bass, and SHUHEI on keyboard. Unlike with Den-O, Kiva will not have a different ending arrangement of Destiny's Play for each of Kiva's form changes. It entered at #15 the Oricon Daily Charts on it´s release date, went on place #24 in its first week in the Oricon Weekly Charts and in the second week to place #44. On the Kamen Rider Kiva Original Soundtrack was included a track titled , the performance from episode 12. *"Individual-System" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 15-16, 20-21 *:"Individual-System" is described as having a blend of 1980s pop music and contemporary music. It was initially revealed to be the second ending theme when a posting on the Avex blog for Kiva mentioned that an ending theme song for Kamen Rider IXA was to be arranged by Naruse with lyrics by Fujibayashi, initially called "Individual System." The single was released on June 25, 2008. "Individual-System" is still performed by TETRA-FANG with KOJI on vocals, but there will be multiple versions of the song to reflect the different users of the IXA System. The arrangement for Keisuke Nago's character is scheduled for release on July 3, 2008, with Keisuke Kato providing the vocals. This version was initially titled "Individual-System～Fight for justice～," however the single has since been renamed "Fight for Justice" on the single "Fight for Justice ~Individual-System NAGO ver." The song was sampled for a preview in the "Individual-System NAGO advance fist" track on the "Individual-System" single. *"Innocent Trap" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 19 *:Toei's website for Kiva lists "Innocent Trap" as Basshaa Form's ending theme. *"Shout in the moonlight" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Ryo **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 23 *:"Shout in the moonlight" is Garulu Form's ending theme. *"Supernova" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: NAOKI MAEDA **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 24- *:"Supernova" is Emperor Form's ending theme. Avex's blog for Kiva mentions a song entitled "Bite There Soul" that was written by Naruse and YUJI as a heavy metal song played by street musicians in episode 9 which may be released at a future date. A mini-album scheduled for release on August 6, 2008, is to feature character songs for the Arms Monsters performed by TETRA-FANG, one of which is "Innocent Trap".. A yet to be featured song on this mini-album is titled "Silent Shout" and it will have a music video. Finally, a track called "Supernova" will also be featured on this album, and it too will have a music video. Recently released is "Shout in the moonlight," the ending theme for Garulu Form and "Supernova" as the ending theme for Emperor Form and the title of the mini-album. The album is titled SUPERNOVA. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] at TV Asahi *Rider Kiva'' at Toei *[http://www.avexmovie.jp/lineup/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] at Avex Trax *Den-Kiva.jp - Official website for Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka *Kiva-Go.jp - Official movie website hub *[http://www.kiva-go.jp/kiva/index.html Kamen Rider Kiva: The King of Hell Castle] - Official movie website